A user may access content and/or resources via multiple browsers, and the browsers may execute from different locations. For example, the user may access first content via a first browser executing at a first location and second content via a second browser executing at a second location. However, the state of one browser might not be known to another browser (or a device executing the other browser). For example, a user may issue a command to the first browser, and the first browser may act on the command. However, the second browser might not know the command issued to the first browser and whether the second browser is to act on the command.